


we'll laugh until our ribs get tough

by librah



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, definitely not me, who knows what's really going on in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librah/pseuds/librah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Lauren is kind of compelled to kiss her. She's compelled to kiss Camila under the flickering fluorescent lights of the convenience store in which she still looks absurdly beautiful in, and in front of the cashier who didn't sign up for this, and then afterwards she knows Camila would say something dumb along the lines of, "Wow, m-and-m's really get you going, don't they?" And then they'll laugh and maybe the cashier'll laugh along too.</em><br/><br/>or: the one where lauren spends $28 on a stupid movie and is kind of pissed about it but also not really</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll laugh until our ribs get tough

**Author's Note:**

> my only story that doesn't contain any angst-ridden inner monologues. amazing.
> 
> title from "ribs" by lorde

They were at a friend's party. Well, friend of a friend. 

It wasn't bad; the house wasn't crowded and it didn't remind Lauren of high school with all the sweat and blasting music and hormones and illegally acquired substances. It actually had a distinct lack of that. Which is a good thing in her book.

But the party wasn't great either. Yeah, there's music and some dancing and some relatively sober people, but Lauren didn't feel like dancing and she didn't feel like mingling. Their friend's missing, too.

So, not that good.

So Lauren and Camila are sat side by side on the couch, doing absolutely nothing except for sharing bored looks with each other from time to time, which probably looks like they have shared telepathy powers. 

They're in the middle of playing a silent game called 'Eavesdrop on Other People's Conversations While Giving Each Other Amused Looks and Trying Not to Laugh When You Hear Something Juicy' (Lauren's winning by two points) when Camila suddenly quits biting the inside of her cheek to prevent from laughing, and leans in close.

"I have a bag of m-and-m's in my purse right now." Lauren feels her warm breath against her ear and it sends a shiver down her spine. "What's say we get out of here?" 

It was a tempting suggestion. "What kind?" Lauren's interested now. 

"Peanut." Camila cracks a smile. She's so close Lauren can see where the dark brown in her eyes end and her pupils begin.

"Let's blow this joint, then."

They both exit the house without another word. 

What Camila had failed to mention, however, was that they were fun sized M & M's, so they finish the entire thing in less than thirty seconds as they wander the suburban neighborhood of whoever's house that was. 

"Really, Camila?" Lauren feels legitimately betrayed. "There were literally only, like, _five_ pieces in there."

"Hey," she goes on the defensive, "at least you got to eat the odd one."

Lauren rolls her eyes. "That's because you owe me at least that much for getting my hopes up. Also," she stops as they round a corner with no outlet, "where are we going exactly?"

Camila stops beside her. "Huh." She was stumped too. And then Lauren can see her getting an idea. "Oh, I know where to go." She grabs her by the arm. "I saw a gas station nearby; we can walk over there and I can buy you some m-and-m's so you can stop whining."

Lauren scoffs. "It's not whining when it's a valid reason to be upset about." But she still lets Camila drag her along anyways.

Even though the exaggerated pout on Lauren's face was apparent, she was secretly having a good time (although she'd never tell Camila that because she'd never hear the end of it).

They walk until Lauren's tempted to start complaining just to get on Camila's nerves, but then they make it to the store eventually, and Lauren thinks she can hold off on the complaining for now. Somewhere within the walk, their fingers are laced together, which Camila only lets go when she moves to pick a handful of candy bags off of the shelf. 

"Here." Camila sets them down on the counter across the cashier who probably couldn't care less if the entire store imploded upon itself (which she doesn't really blame him). "Don't say I never did anything for you." She tries to sound stern, but the upwards tilt in her mouth betrays her.

Lauren is kind of compelled to kiss her. She's compelled to kiss Camila under the flickering fluorescent lights of the convenience store in which she still looks absurdly beautiful in, and in front of the cashier who didn't sign up for this, and then afterwards she knows Camila would say something dumb along the lines of, "Wow, m-and-m's really get you going, don't they?" And then they'll laugh and maybe the cashier'll laugh along too.

Instead, she waits for Camila to finish paying for everything, and when they're done, Lauren wishes the cashier a nice evening. 

It's not like Lauren _can't_  kiss her per se, because she knows, in her own weird visceral way that Camila would kiss her back. They've been best friends for years, and everything just feels right with Camila--Lauren knows that for sure. And another thing Lauren and probably Camila knows is that their relationship is some kind of weird Venn diagram where one side says 'best friends' and the other side says 'dating' and they're the middle circle. They've never questioned it, though. There was never really a need to.

"What do we do now?" Camila asks as Lauren tears open a bag. 

She shrugs, not really wanting the night to be over. "It's only eight. Let's see where the wind takes us."

Halfway through walking to wherever, Camila gets another bright idea. "Let's go see a movie, Lo."

So the wind takes them to a movie theater, like, almost five bags of candy later.

They go to watch some presumably shitty animated movie about squirrels--chipmunks, Camila corrected her. They go to watch some shitty movie about chipmunks who sing, and they smuggle the rest of the M & M's in Camila's purse. 

They have one bag left and Lauren may or may not be miserable because one bag isn't enough for her (even though she ate at least more than five, Camila protests), and the adult tickets literally cost almost fourteen dollars each and Lauren had to pay for them because Camila used up all her money on the candy.

(Lauren brought the idea of making the ticket person believe Camila was ten years old onto the table, but it was quickly deemed implausible by Camila because, "Someone with an ass as nice as this can't pass off as ten years old," and Lauren doesn't really have a choice but to agree on that one.)

The movie theater is empty and Lauren's glad because she wasn't sure if she was ready to see any annoying toddlers running around and screaming. They sit in the furthest row to the back.

The movie trailers haven't even started yet, but they end up wasting their last bag of M & M's in a frivolous competition to see who can catch the most in their mouth, which they end up losing track of points because Camila starts throwing them directly at Lauren, which then results in a brief squabble.

Afterwards, Lauren helps Camila pick up all the pieces from the floor and put it back in the bag because they're not animals and their mothers raised them right, and Lauren can't even frown because she's giggling too much.

Then the previews start and Lauren's restless, and Camila tells her to shut up, which makes Lauren want to be more obnoxious, which leads into a brief argument, which then leads to kissing.

(She doesn't recall who initiated it but does it matter? Nah.) 

So, Lauren's not _that_ pissed anymore.

And then they kiss until the movie begins and Camila shushes her, "The movie's starting." 

Then Lauren starts to pout again because they were literally just  _kissing_ , but Camila's attention was already diverted to the squirr--chipmunks. Whatever. She literally spent twenty-eight fucking dollars on this, though, and she can feel the gaping hole it left in her wallet. 

(Leave her alone, she's a broke college student.)

But then in the middle of the first musical number, Camila decides that she's bored again, so a mere tap on Lauren's shoulder and they resume kissing. Camila complains that Lauren tastes like peanuts and Lauren complains the same thing back. They still end up kissing nevertheless.

("Nothing really gets you going like singing chipmunks, huh?"

"Shut up."

"Make me.")

Lauren kind of doesn't mind the twenty-eight dollars she spent anymore.

(Kind of.)

**Author's Note:**

> whoa 2 stories in the same week?? 
> 
> idk this just kind of popped up in my head while i was eating fuckening m&m's obviously lmao hmu on tumblr: bijauregui


End file.
